Two Bodies in a Well
by Iceache
Summary: When Brennan gets called from a date to go to a crime scene she begins to wonder just how successfully she is able to juggle a new relationship with demanding case files.
1. Chapter 1

She smiles politely as the man sitting across the restaurant table from her talks to her of intellectual challenges and riddles. Here she was, her first date in God only knows how long, and she was more than pleasantly surprised to find herself enjoying the company of her dinner partner. Marcus Jones was intelligent, handsome and a role model to his peers within the research field. Naturally she had read many of his papers on African American culture and evolution, however she had never dreamed that she would meet that man nor that they would have had such instant 'chemistry'. There had been an instant attraction, he'd asked her out and she had readily accepted. They had spoken of her work and were in the midst of discussing his most recent research paper over dessert when her cell starts to ring. Embarrassed she had blushes and pulls the cell from her purse with every intention of switching it off, however the caller ID confirms that Booth was trying to reach her and she excuses herself to take the call quickly.

Standing in the lobby with the phone to her ear, he apologises for interrupting her date, a new case has come up and she is urgently needed at the scene. Glancing back to her dinner companion she closes her eyes and agrees that she'll be there as soon as she can. Hanging up, she prepares to ask her date's forgiveness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red and blue flashes fill the darkness, a light show that she has become eerily accustomed to. The rain sounds amplified as it batters against the hood of police patrol vehicles and unmarked vans. She stops at the edge of the crime scene tape and lifts the rim of her umbrella to scan the scene for Booth. A hand on the small of her back alerts her of his presence and he ducks under her umbrella and smiles sheepishly.

"I was waiting in the SUV…." He takes in her appearance and frowns slightly. "Bones, I'm not one to complain usually about when you wanna get dressed up, but it's hardly crime scene attire."

"I didn't think that 'urgently' allowed me opportunity to change." She motions towards the crime scene. "Let's see what you've got for me."

He nods and lifts the tape high enough for them both to duck under and leads her to a small clearing, in the centre is a well. He points towards it and indicates that the body is inside. As they make their way over to the small structure she notes the building machinery.

"Construction workers discovered the bodies about an hour ago. They are preparing the land for what I can only assume will be apartment buildings. One of the workers decided to take an adventure down into the well and, let's just say he was in for a big surprise. We got the call from local PD about an hour ago."

She nods. "Did the worker disturb the scene?"

He shakes his head "No, says that he realised before he reached the bottom that there was some sort of body down there but he couldn't tell if it was animal or human….that's why they called the PD."

As they approach the well, Booth hands her a flashlight and she peers over the edge. Leaning against the stone wall structure she moves the beam from side to side. "How are the bureau involved?"

"A wallet was found in the bushes behind us last week by one of the workers. Driver's license was from Virginia. If the body is identified as the owner of the wallet, puts it into FBI jurisdiction." She nods.

"I'm gonna need Zack out here….tell him to bring a kit, and waterproofs… we're also gonna need some sort of winch mechanism to make this easier and reduce any potential risk to the bones."

Booth nods and calls over an officer. Relaying the information to him he turns back to her. "Maybe you want to go home and get changed?"

She shakes her head quickly and turns to face him. "I'm not going to jeopardise the state of the bones. The sooner we can get them out of the well the better. I'm gonna collect some of the surrounding materials for Jack, I'll need to see that wallet too."

"I'll make sure it goes to the lab. Anything else?"

She smiles at him sweetly. "A cup of coffee and one of those really warm FBI jackets?" He chuckles and shakes his head muttering something under his breath about doing anything for her. She smiles at his back as he disappears towards the vehicles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watches her for a moment, her hair now swept back into a tight ponytail, leaning over the wall of the well. A pulley system is lowering Zack into its core and 2 men are controlling its movements. He watches as she side steps for a moment and then turns to frown at her feet. Following her irritated glare he can see that her heels have become engorged in the mud. She reaches down and removes them and tosses them to one side choosing instead to stand in the mud barefooted. The umbrella is long discarded and even in the darkness he can see streaks of mud up her calves, her dress has been long ruined. Any other woman, and he can imagine that she might be upset, but this woman… she would prefer to be out digging up a well in the middle of the night during torrential rain than be somewhere dry worrying about her appearance.

Walking over to her side he picks up the discarded stilettos and lets them dangle from his fingers. She glances at them from the corner of her eye and tells him to throw them out, they are ruined now anyway. He keeps them in his hand and peers over the edge with her.

"How much longer do you think he'll need to be down there?"

"Not long, this should be the last haul. He's taking samples from inside the well, the bones are all bagged and ready to go back to the Jeffersonian with us….. We should have an ID by the morning."

Booth puts a gentle hand on her arm and realises that she is freezing, she turns to look at him in question. "I think that tonight you should go home and rest, we can make the ID tomorrow…" She goes to protest but his expression stops her. "Zack needs rest just as much as you do Bones. No point in you both being ruined for work, you might both miss something that could give us a break on this case."

At first his insinuation that she couldn't do her job led her to formulate an argument, however thinking for a few seconds led her to believe that he was only looking out for her best interest. She nodded mutely and leaned over the well again.

"Zack, once we finish up here you can go home for a few hours rest… we'll start the identification in the morning."

Booth nods at her in approval and removes his coat. He drapes it over her shoulders lightly and she smiles in appreciation. Shaking his head he tries to rid his mind of thoughts of just how beautiful she looks in the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan leaned over the bones on the examination table, a clipboard tucked under her and a pen hanging from between her lips. Zack waits patiently for her next instruction.

"Ok Zack, you can go ahead and clean the bones, just be careful with the right femur…there looks to be some sort of communated fracture. Let me know when you are done."

"Yes Dr Brennan."

Zack moves around the table to the instrument tray, Brennan notes down the details of the fracture on her clipboard and places it down on the edge of the examination table. As she looks up she sees Angela approaching with a wide grin and two cups of coffee. Brennan sighs knowing full well what Angela is up to and makes her way down the lab steps to the concourse area.

"I thought you could use a break sweetie."

"I know exactly what you want Angela. I also know that if I don't give you details that you are going to harass me all day until I do."

"See how well we know one another Bren, this is why we are such good friends."

Brennan rolls her eyes an takes her coffee from Angela before leading the way to her office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela leans back in the sofa and takes another sip from her coffee. Brennan mimics the action and looks at her watch.

"Sweetie, at least tell me this.. If Booth hadn't called, would you have been interested in taking him home to find out the size of anything else other than his medulla oblongata?"

"Angela, the size of the medulla oblongata doesn't dictate the intelligence of humans…"

"Which is why you should have taken him home sweetie…there are other indicators of"

A cough from the door makes them turn to look sharply. Angela's face brightens immediately. Her mood suddenly turning flirtatious.

"Well hey Booth… Come on in, we were just discussing Bren's big date."

"Yeah I heard…Possibly a little too much." He turns to Brennan and smiles. "You look refreshed."

"Thanks, I feel refreshed."

"Any progress on the case yet?"

She shakes her head and places her coffee on the table. Pushing herself up she walks to the door to face him, arms folded over her chest. "I have Zack cleaning the bones right now, Jack is analysing the soil samples and scrapings from inside the well to see if he can get anything."

"Do you have an estimated time scale on all that?"

"Booth, it'll take as long as it takes. What's the rush?"

"The driver's license that we found? It belongs to an ambassador… There's a lot of pressure on right now to get this thing tied up."

Brennan turns to Angela who is watching from the sofa. "Ange, go and ask Zack to prioritise the skull, we need to set the markers so you can get started. Can you also tell Jack that I need his findings as he goes along, as well as a report at the end of his investigation?"

Angela nods and gets up from the sofa, she purposefully brushes up against Booth who smiles appreciatively. When he turns back to Brennan she is heading into the office and is about to sit down at her desk, in two strides he is in front of her and taking her by the arm to prevent her from sitting down. She glances at his hand on her and then arches an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"I'm taking you to lunch…I feel bad about crashing your date last night, and I want to make it up to you."

She waits expectantly for a joke to follow and when none does she tries to sit down again only to have him steer her towards the office door.

"I can't leave right now…. You already said this was urgent."

"Bones, they've got it under control.. It's gonna be a couple of hours before anyone has anything for you, so just relax and let me take you to lunch."

She goes to protest again but he stops her and places a finger on her lips. "Now Bones, I'm going to take great personal offence if you don't let me buy you a burger and a beer….Do you really want to offend me?"

She shakes her head with his finger still on her lips. When he takes his finger away she can still feel the tingling sensation. He gives her the 'charm' smile and puts a hand on the small of her back to steer her away from the lab. "That's my girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sits at the table waiting for him to return from the car, a waitress appears by her side and places their order on the table, she thanks her and watches her leave just as Booth enters the diner. When he slides back into his chair he places an unmarked box on the table in front of her. She frowns at him in question and he nudges it forward.

"Open it."

"What is it?"

"Well you'll never know unless you open it will you Bones?"

He picks up two French fries from his plate and chews on them. Still frowning she opens the box and places the lid on the chair next to her. The frown disappears and is replaced by one of surprise and genuine delight.

"Booth… What did you go and do that for?"

She pulls out a shoe. Identical to the shoes that she had ruined the previous night standing in the rain and sopping mud. He shrugs bashfully and picks up another frie.

"I just figured that it was my fault that you had to leave your date and ruined your shoes.. So I wanted to replace them."

"You know I have hundreds of shoes, it really wasn't that big a deal. You didn't need to do this."

"Well last night you looked…. Well, anyway…I did it."

Placing the shoe back in the box and replacing the lid she slid it onto the chair next to her and took his hand in her own. Giving him an earnest smile and a quick squeeze he looks up.

"Thank you Booth."

He blushes slightly and hopes that she doesn't notice. He nods towards her food "Your food will get cold." She takes her hand from his and starts to dig into the plate of food in front of her. He immediately misses the contact of her hand in his, but he is satisfied that he has done something to please her. Watching her take the first gigantic bite of her equally enormous burger he smiles to himself before turning his attention to his own food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan and Booth walk back into the lab side by side, he's obviously just said something to make her laugh because she has the remnants of a stupid grin plastered across her features, the grin quickly disappears to a look of surprise as she lifts her head and spots Marcus in the distance. He is leaning against an examination table talking to Angela, who as always is listening eagerly. As they approach Marcus looks up from Angela and smiles in her direction.

"Marcus….what are you doing here?"

"Well you said drop by, and I thought I would come and see when we could arrange dinner next?"

Her attention is distracted by Angela who is making fanning motions with a file behind him, apparently indicating that Marcus was hot, the motions were not lost on Booth either. Brennan takes Marcus by the arm and smiles. "Why don't we go to my office and talk? Then I'll give you a tour if you like?"

"Yeah I'd like that, I'm quite curious as to how things work around here, very intriguing environment….."

Brennan gives Booth a quick glance and as they walk away she lightly slaps Angela's arm. Booth watches his partner and the African-american stranger disappear into her office, and to his dismay the office door closes behind them. Angela who is watching him closely comes to stand beside him, still fanning herself with the file.

"He is hot with a capital H….. I don't remember any of my professors ever being as hot as the ones that she seems to be able to dig up."

"Well, she's an attractive woman."

Angela glances at him form the corner of her eye and smirks. "Yes she is sweetie, attractive and available….. " He tears his eyes from the office door and smiles at Angela.

"Tell her I have gone to do some digging. Get her to call me as soon as anything comes up, I've not really got that much to go on at the moment so I need as much information from you guys as possible."

Angela nods and watches him walking away. She can sense a difference in him, not being able to put her finger on it right now she decides to keep an eye on him and figure it out later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Booth stared at the monitor in front of him, he'd come back to work to try and chase up any leads that he could, he'd managed about half an hour of work before he found his mind wandering to Brennan and her date. Marcus was without a shadow of a doubt a very attractive man, athletic body, intelligent…everything that he should be to win a date with the enigmatic Dr Brennan. It bothered him, he wasn't entirely sure why, maybe it was his alpha male tendencies that she often liked to point out… Grimacing slightly he acknowledged the fact that it might just be pure, flat outright jealousy. She was a beautiful woman, an intelligent, remarkably beautiful woman; and although he was uncomfortable admitting it, even to himself, he loved it when her attention was concentrated on him. Sighing he puts his head in his hands, this was not good, not being able to concentrate on anything but Brennan was sure to drive him mad at an excruciatingly slow pace. Looking back at the monitor he let his fingers drift over the keyboard.

"Ok, Dr Jones, let's see what you are all about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan waved as Marcus turned one last time to flash her a smile on his way out of the Medico-Legal lab. When he was out of sight she let out a frustrated sigh, she hadn't expected him to actually take her up on the offer of coming in to see her at work, she hadn't expected him to stay so long. For some reason she felt as though he had invaded her territory in some sort of strange way, looking around she half expects to see Booth leaning against a railing waiting for her, tossing a coin in the air and catching it in his palm. She feels a pang of disappointment that he isn't anywhere to be seen and heads back to the office, taking one last look around the lab she disappears inside.

As she seats herself at her desk Hodgins enters with a clipboard in his hand. She gives him a weary smile and he seats himself across form her.

"So, what is going on with you and the good Dr?"

"Jack…"

He holds his hands up at her warning tone in defeat. "I have some results, I'm still running some tests but this may be something for you to go on. I found 2 insects from the Cicindela theatina species. Also known as Tiger Beetle. Also, from the soil samples and various other algae substances that Zack collated I found sand particles. Tiger Beetle only populate in sandy areas, so I took a drive, had a look at your well. No sand inside. These bodies were in contact with sand at some point. I'm not entirely sure if this was pre or post mortem though."

She nods at him. "Great work. Keep me updated on anything else that you come across."

He nods and they both rise to exit the office. "I'm going to see how Angela is coming on with the facial impression."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela looks up from her sketch pad and smiles openly at Brennan. "Hey sweetie….Do I need to even tell you how hot Dr Jones is? Do I?... I even have a rough idea that his medulla oblongata is not the only part of his biology that you are going to be impressed with."

"Will you stop, you're like a machine Ange." Brennan sits down next to her friend and nods towards the sketch. "Is that him?"

Angela nods. "I'm about to get started on the second skull, but I think this may be our ambassador. I can't tell for certain until Booth brings the driver's license."

"I'll call him and let him know."

Angela nods and looks back at the sketch "You know, he didn't seem too happy when he saw you sauntering off into your office with Dr Hotty. In fact, if I didn't l know any better, I would say that he looked kind of hurt."

Brennan rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Just as well you do know better, you really need to give this Booth thing a rest Angela. We're partners, we're friends..we're….."

Angela lets out a sigh "Yeah Bren…what is the end of that sentence? You're..?"

Brennan looks at her friend and then quickly back to the sketch, her forehead creases in a frown as she tries to find the words to describe her unconventional relationship with the FBI agent. She defiantly just out her chin. "Whatever we are, we're not that….Besides, I'm not Booth's type…and that isn't something that anyone, not even you, can argue with."

Angela holds up her hands and Brennan smiles in triumph. She pushes herself up from the desk and starts to make her way out of the artist's office. Over her shoulder she throws her friend one last glance. "I'll get Booth to bring over the license."

"Whatever sweetie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth smiled at the screen in front of him, he wasn't sure why he felt like he had won first place in a pissing competition, but he did.

"Well, well Dr Jones. I think you just made my day."

He hits a button on the mouse and in a couple of seconds the information has been printed. Reaching across to the printer he grabs the sheet of paper and folds it tucking it neatly into his jacket pocket. Pushing himself up form the desk he makes his way out of the office, tossing his keys into the air and catching them again, a sly smile spread across his features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She leans across the examination table and nods her head in approval. Zack puffs his chest in pride at her approval of his thoroughness with the bone cleaning.

"Good work Zack, I couldn't have done a better job…..So what else did you find?"

Zack immediately falls back into professional clinical mode. "I found on the male body that there were cracks on ribs two, three and four. The pattern was consistent which suggests some sort of weapon or sharp edge being used, on the right arm I found a serious distal radius fracture, suggesting that the victim took a serious blow or fall. None of the fractures appear to be post mortem. I also found neat incision marks on the bottom of the feet, suggesting that some sort of sharp tool was used to make cuts into the soles of the feet. Possibly some sort of torture?"

Brennan nods and sighs pensively. "Ok, start work on the second body, we still need to identify her before we can hope to solve this, maybe she'll provide some insight."

As she straightens up she can see Booth approaching in the distance, he holds up an evidence bag and she makes her way over to him.

"Someone looking for fake ID?"

"It's fake?"

Booth rolls his eyes and shakes his head "Never mind. It's real."

She looks confused for a second before agreeing to take his advice and forget the comment. She takes the evidence bag from him and toys with it in her hand. "I should get this to Angela." His eyes meet hers and for a second an awkward silence falls on them, the air is charged with tension and she feels cornered by the look in his eyes. Shaking her head he nods slowly and starts to turn away from him. He touches her shoulder lightly causing her to turn to him in question.

"Hey Bones, you wanna maybe go out get a drink after hours? Unwind a little?"

"Um….sure, I'll ask the guys." She smiles again and heads off to Angela's office. Booth sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. He watches as she disappears and then sighs to himself.

"That's not what I meant." Closing his eyes he wonders when he became so blinded by her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So what you thinking so far?_


	4. Chapter 4

Angela slides into the Booth next to her favourite FBI agent, Hodgins and Zack shuffle around to make space for her and Booth smiles sheepishly. Angela lifts her glass and takes a long drink before closing her eyes and sighing in appreciation.

"Where's Bones?" She glances at him with a smile.

"Missing her already Booth? What's it been, an hour?"

Booth waves her off with his hand and rolls his eyes "Like a hole in the head. I just thought she was coming, that's all, don't read into it."

Angela scans the bar for any interesting looking males "She is, she just had something to do at the lab, or something..I wasn't really paying attention, too busy sprinting out of the door with these two to get to the vodka."

"Damn right man." Hodgins lifts his glass in a toast.

Angela turning her full attention back on Booth smiles mischievously, he lifts his drink and shrugs. "So Booth, sweetie. Tell me, when was it that you realised that you were hopelessly in love with our Bren?" His face lights up at the challenge and a broad grin spreads across his features.

"Ha..Angela, I'm not in…." Just at that Zack's announcement causes him to trail off and look in the direction of the door.

"Speaking of doctors… I think we all know what she had to 'do at the lab'."

Angela follows their eyes and spots Brennan and Marcus walking into the bar area. Tossing a glance at Booth she sees the smile from his face disappear and only to be replaced by an expression that she is unable to read. She watches him tracking the couple with his eyes, as they approach the table smiling his eyes drop back to his beer. Angela tears her eyes from Booth and smiles up at her friend and her companion. She shuffles into Booth to make him shift to give them more room.

"What took you so long sweetie? Nice to meet you again so soon Marcus."

"You too Angela….I hope you don't mind me crashing your party like this?"

"No, no sweetie it's just fine…" She eyes the other men who nod their heads warily. "Besides, the more men the better, that's what I always say." Closing her statement with a wink she finds Booth's arm under the table and gives it a quick squeeze. Booth lets out a sigh and turns to Hodgins and Zack to engage in small talk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan has noticed that Booth has hardly spoken two words to her for the past hour since she arrived, to be fair she feels slightly put out, especially since this was his idea and he had asked her along. Marcus looking at his watch whispers something in her ear causing Booth to tighten his grip on his beer. She nods and they both push away from the table.

Hodgins frowns. "Last in, first out?"

"Actually Jack, Marcus and I were going to try and pick up where we left off last night. Go somewhere for dinner…."

"Sweet. I hear what you are saying."

She cocks her head to the side and a confused expression graces her features "I don't know what that means?"

Zack plays with his coaster, twirling it around on its corner on the table in front of him. "It means, that since you have done the eating thing, you are going to go back to your place, or his, go in for coffee and then probably have sex."

Angela let's her elbow connect with Zack's ribs and he rubs them while glaring at her "What was that for?"

"A little tact goes a long way Z man."

Marcus and Brennan bid the guys goodbye and disappear. Angela turns her eyes back to Booth who has remained silent throughout the entire exchange. He's been nursing the same beer for the time that Brennan had been present and she cocks her head to catch his attention. Zack and Hodgins push up from the table and mumble something about playing pool. Booth finally meets her questioning look.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm fine Angela, really, just a bit tired that's all."

"You know I hear in some cultures that talking about it? Apparently it helps."

"God you sound like Bones."

Angela drops her eyes to the empty glass in front of her. "You know Booth, I might not seem like your settle-down-take-home-to-mama type, but I do know what it feels like to be in love.. I remember that far back." Booth meets her eyes quickly and shrugs. "I also tend to remember that actually letting the person that you are torturing yourself over know how you feel is the best way to win them over."

"I'm no Doctor Angela, I don't have two doctorates, or knowledge of eight different Amazonian tribes and war fare…I'm definitely no Marcus Jones." He forces a smile in her direction. She takes his hand and squeezes it gently causing him to meet her eyes.

"You're right, you aren't any of those things Booth. But no matter how much of the world Bren has seen, you are the only person who has ever really opened her eyes to it. I a few months when Marcus is history, you are the one who is gonna be around, he's not saving her every day, you are. He's just another David. I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that I think you're the better man."

He squeezes Angela's hand in thanks and nods to her drink. "You know you don't need to sweeten me up, it was my round anyway."

Angela rolls her eyes in mock exasperation "You could have told me before I went off on that tirade."

Booth slides out of the table and heads to the bar. Angela smiles. A piece of folded paper on the seat next to her catches her attention and she picks it up curiously. Unfolding it and casting her eyes over the information in front of her, her eyes widen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth enters the lab and scans the area for Brennan. She catches his eye and heads over from the concourse area, as she nears he holds up a manilla case file and smiles triumphantly.

"I got our victims, and a possible crime scene. You said about the sand beetles, I checked, the ambassador and his wife owned a beach house in Maine. That's their last known location. A friend confirmed that they had decided to take an extended vacation there for a couple of months after the ambassador's retirement, they left about five weeks ago which is why we haven't had any missing persons reports filed…. I wondered if you wanted to come up to Maine, dig about the site?"

Brennan nods quickly. "Yeah, Zack is going to be working on the bones for a while yet, I was about to advise you that we believed the second victim to be the ambassador's wife, but you beat me to it… I'll just go grab Jack, he'll want to come and collect some of his own samples."

As she is about to leave his hand on her arm stops her. Looking at him in question he shakes his head. "Just you and me Bones, it's hard enough looking out for one squint, never mind two that far from home. I'll help you collect samples if need be."

She nods and pulls her arm gently form his grasp "I'll just grab some things."

"I'll book us some rooms and advise the PD that we are on our way." He watches her disappear and scuffs his foot across the ground stuffing his hands into his pocket, his mind unable to stop him from wondering exactly what happened last night with Dr Jones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a long drive, she was asleep in the passenger side, the traffic had come to a halt about four miles back. A trooper had driven by about a half hour back and advised that there had been a major accident a few miles ahead. Booth was pretty certain that it'd take another couple of hours before they were clear and being the only route that they could take without adding an extra five or six hours onto the journey he wasn't prepared to turn it around. Resting his head against the headrest, he sighs and waits patiently. The soft sound of the radio being his only company. Glancing across at his sleeping companion he allows his eyes to drift over her soft and perfect features. He knows that this is going to be a tough case, he is only just starting to come to terms with his feelings for his partner and spending a few days in a beautiful location with her is going to be equally trying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Booth reaches across the car in the darkness and runs the back of his finger down the length of Brennan's jaw. She stirs slowly and opens her eyes to look at him. He smiles and pushes a strand of hair from her eyes.

"Bones, we're here."

She glances around, her eyes resting on a cabin facing them.

"This is the motel?"

Booth starts to unbuckle his belt and shakes his head. "I didn't book a motel, I booked a cabin, we're about a mile from the ambassador's beach house. This was the closest accommodation….I can find a motel if you would prefer?"

She frowns and shakes her head slowly "No this is fine."

Booth nods and climbs out of the SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking out of her bedroom Brennan spots Booth lying on the floor in front of an open fire, the case file spread out in front of him and a notepad next to him. She smiles before walking over and sprawling out on the floor next to him, he sneaks a glance out of the corner of his eye and smiles. "What's up Bones?"

"Just wondering if I can help with anything?"

"Nah, there's not much I can do either, I'm just looking over my notes to see if there is anything that I've missed." Sighing he closes the file and pushes it away from him and leaning on one arm turns to face her. She smiles back at him. Suddenly very aware of the silence and close proximity he drops his eyes from hers, looking up he sees an emotion that looks similar to disappointment pass over her features and his heart skips a beat. She pushes herself up from the ground and heads over to the kitchen area.

"Beer?"

"Yeah thanks."

Booth pushes himself to his feet and walks over to the breakfast bar and takes a seat. She passes him a beer from the fridge and joins him at the bar.

"So, tomorrow…."

"Yeah, I'll take you down to the local police station with me and we'll have a chat to the sheriff. See if we can get a clear picture of when they arrived and if there was any trouble or anything out of the ordinary. Then we'll head to the beach house, I've allocated pretty much all day to collecting evidence…I know how thorough you like to be. We'll stay again tomorrow night and then drive back the next day."

"We're staying again?"

Booth takes a sip of his beer and nods. "We're paid up for one more night, I wanted to give you as much time as possible to get what you need, didn't really want to drive overnight."

She nods and takes a drink of her beer. Suddenly frowning at the idea that he might be ruining some plans that she had made he starts to peel the label from his bottle.

"You know what Bones, you're right, we'll drive back tomorrow night, you probably have plans, I guess I need to start thinking about that before I plan your weekend for you."

He goes to get up from his seat and she places a hand on his arm smiling reassuringly. "I don't have plans… It's fine, it'll be nice to have a break." His face lights up and he nods before taking another sip from his bottle.

"Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth steps forward to shake the Sherriff's hand, they share a polite smile and Brennan settles for a small wave.

"Sheriff Carter, this is Dr Brennan, she'll be assisting me when we go down the beach house."

"Nice to meet you both, Dr Brennan." He tips his hat at her politely. "I'm so sorry to hear about the Robinsons…nice folks…. I'll just grab my keys and I'll take you both up there."

Booth nods and casts a glance at the unusually quiet Brennan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Standing on the porch of the beach house, Booth watches as the sheriff drives away before turning to her. She is standing staring out at the sea with her arms hugged around her body and the sea breeze whipping her hair around her face. He silently muses on how the elements only seem to enhance her beauty, she turns to him an he holds up the key to the house before unlocking the door.

"After you Bones."

She pulls a bemused face "You just want me to go first in case the bad guys are still there, so I get my butt kicked first."

Booth chuckles "No, I want you to go in first in case the bad guys are there because I know you _won't_ get your butt kicked."

She smiles and enters the property.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth waits down on the beach for Brennan to finish collecting any evidence. His efforts had been short lived since there had been no real evidence of anything out of the ordinary. She'd remained inside to collect fibres and he'd helped her out by collecting sand from the beach.

He watches as the waves tumble onto the sand, pulling the top layers back into the water. He feels like the sand, being dragged closer to her by the tide; chuffing to himself realises that once she sucks you in, there is no escaping her grasp…not until she decides to spit you out. If his feelings for her are unrequited then he hopes to hell that she'll spit him out soon. Because the gut wrenching feeling of being so close and yet not being able to have her is unbearable, as well as knowing Marcus' secret and never being able to tell her. Lifting a handful of sand he allows the grains to slip through his fingers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She stands on the porch of the house watching him sitting down on the beach. Her work is done, but she can't tear her eyes from him or muster the strength to disturb him. She can feel something between them has changed, and her stomach churns like the sea before her, though whether with fear or anticipation she isn't sure.

Knowing that she is expecting a call from Marcus soon she decides that they should go and calls out to him, he turns and acknowledges her before pushing himself to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

Booth starts up the SUV and glances at Brennan quickly, she's staring out of the passenger window. Her quiet demeanour has him worried but he daren't say anything to her in fear of reproach. Sighing inwardly he pulls away from the beach house. They are almost half way back to the cabin before she speaks, and he isn't sure that she has even really spoken at all or if he is just wishing that she has.

"Shall we go out for dinner?" She turns to look at him expectantly and he realises that she really did speak those words.

"Um..Sure. Where do you want to go?"

She shrugs and turns back to look out of the window. "Somewhere that no one knows us."

He frowns and nods, knowing that she can't see his gesture and that it is mainly for his benefit to hide his confusion at her last statement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a half hour of wandering through the town they agree on a small restaurant on the pier, it is quaint but a sign outside boasts the best lobster in the state and she is immediately intrigued, he's just happy to be in her company.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A waitress comes to collect their dishes and Brennan smiles contentedly.

"I have to say, I have never had better lobster."

Booth looks at his watch quickly, he knows that Marcus will be calling soon and he isn't particularly enthusiastic at the thought of having to sit through the conversation. "I should probably get you back, you're expecting a call soon."

Her face falls and she nods slowly. "You want to go?"

"I just didn't think you would want to sit in front of me talking to your boyfriend…. It's ok you know, I don't mind." He meets her eyes and forces a small smile.

Searching his face for a second she reaches down for her jacket, Booth nods and starts to slip his on. When she doesn't mimic his actions he is confused, watching her she reaches into her pocket and pulls out the cell. She holds it up to him and then turns it off. If Booth was confused before he isn't sure of what he is now. She slips the cell back into her pocket and shrugs.

"Still want to go?"

"No…I'll stay with you as long as you want." He smiles genuinely and something inside her stirs at his words. She nods and picks up the menu in front of her.

"So…dessert?" He chuckles and nods.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After paying for dinner, Booth has suggested a bar he'd spotted a few hundred yards from their cabin, she'd agreed and after dropping off the car they had wandered down. The air was warm and he'd been mesmerized by her skin glowing in the dusk as she recited some strange fact about a tribe in Indonesia.

Sitting in their Booth the conversation had been pleasant and he had wondered a few times up until this point about whether or not he should tell her about Marcus' secret past. Fear had gotten the better of him, fear of ruining this evening, fear of her not smiling at him the way that she was smiling at him right now. He takes a sip of his beer and motions for the barman to set up another couple. A blush spreads across Brennan's face quickly and she quickly averts her eyes to her hands in her lap. Booth looks across at the bar to where her eyes had previously been directed to see a young man smiling in their direction, he shakes his head and smiles at her gently.

"There's no need to be embarrassed when a guy hits on you Bones."

She looks up at him quickly making a point to not look to the bar again. "Just not something that ever happens to me."

Booth laughs out loud and she frowns in confusion. "Do you live with your head in the clouds!"

"I don't know where that means… You know where I live."

Booth sits back and allows the waitress to clear their empty bottles and replace them with the recently ordered ones. Waiting for her to move away form the booth he leans across the table conspiratorially.

"Look around you Bones, every guy in this room and probably half of the women in it are wondering how the hell they can get your attention. Granted they aren't all as bold as the stud at the bar…. But I watch guys hit on you pretty much everyday….how can you be oblivious to that!"

"I guess I just don't see it." She shrugs and takes a sip of her beer. "Besides, not _every _man in the room is wondering how to get my attention. Take you for example."

Booth meets her eyes quickly and seeing no intention or underlying meaning in them gives her a small smile before taking a drink from his beer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth throws his jacket onto his bed and pulls his shirt over his head. He yawns and reaches into his overnight bag to pull out his toiletries holder before heading out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. As he nears the door Brennan is exiting, she stops and smiles sleepily.

"I think I had too much beer… I'm a little woozy." He nods in agreement and smiles mischievously. "What?"

"You always brush half of your face when you are brushing your teeth?" Her confused expression is quickly replaced by one that he can't name as he reaches out and gently rubs away the offending white stain from the side of her mouth. When his thumb runs over the edge of her lip she is frozen, his eyes meet hers and suddenly time seems to stand still. Her heart is thumping in her ears and her breathing is laboured. His thumb stills on the corner of her lip and when she lets out a shuddery breath, reality comes flooding back to her. She pulls back immediately as though his touch had burned her and averts her eyes to the towel in her hands.

"Thanks. Night Booth."

She walks past him taking extra care not to touch him and he closes his eyes thinking that perhaps a cold shower would be the best course of action for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

Booth walks into his office and closes the door gently behind him, he lets out a deep breath and runs a hand over his face. The drive back to DC had been long and silent. An awkward atmosphere had hung thickly between himself and his partner, neither wanting to break the silence. She'd left the car as silently as she'd been through the entire journey when he dropped her off at her apartment. Looking back now he wished that he was able to go back and say something, just anything, to her…. The magic of the previous night seemed a distant reality now and he can't help but wonder just how much damage control will need to be done now.

Seating himself at his desk he flicks on the monitor and prepares himself for a late night of work, he knows that if he goes home he will only sit and wonder about what she's doing, or who she is with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan looks up from her notebook as she hears a sharp knock at her door. Her heart flutters nervously as she wonders if Booth is on the other side and for a moment she is set against answering. On the second knock she is up and on her feet to answer it. Pulling the door open a look of surprise registers on her features.

"Marcus?"

He smiles sheepishly and holds up a bag of take out food. "Bad time?"

She looks from the bag and back to his face and shakes her head, stepping aside to let him into the apartment. He wanders into the kitchenette and she closes the door quietly behind him, joining him as he stats to unpack the bag.

"I hope you like Thai?"

"Yeah, of course."

She seats herself at counter and smiles gratefully as he hands her the food and utensils. He brings his own over and sits next to her giving her a wide grin before tucking in.

"So I tried to call last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that. My cell died. I forgot to charge it up."

"When did you get back?"

"A couple of hours ago…..this is really good, what is it?" She wraps her mouth around another forkful of the noodle dish.

"It's called drunken noodles." He chuckles lightly and she smiles. "Sorry I didn't call, I just wanted to see you."

She smiles at him gently and shakes her head "Don't worry about it, I wasn't getting anywhere with this case tonight anyway."

"So, was it a wasted trip?"

She looks down at her food and frowns. "Honestly, I don't know." Her head is suddenly spinning at his innocent question and only she can see the underlying meaning. "We'll see what the guys can pull up with the evidence I gathered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth walks into his living area and turns on a lamp, the room is immediately illuminated and he drops his overnight bag to the ground. Walking over to his answering machine he pushes a button and leaning back against the counter listens to the messages. One from Rebecca about the weekend and one from his brother asking if he wants to go to a game next week, nothing from Temperance Brennan. He jabs the delete button and stalks into the kitchen to get himself a beer.

Settling against the counter he takes a long swig of the cool liquid and closes his eyes. His mind drifts back to the previous evening, her smile, the fire in her eyes… the fear as she realised his intentions. He shakes his head and curses himself silently. He knows that he needs to beat this, to get over these feelings that he's been harbouring for her, feelings that he'd always believed would pass in time. He had believed that her persistent ability to get under his skin and push his buttons would be her downfall, he just had never realised that it would be those characteristics that would drive him from admiration to love. He laughs out loud as he realises that he is bitterly happy to admit that he loves her, he's in love with her. The most difficult, annoyingly brilliant woman he has ever known.

Last night was proof enough for him that she didn't return his sentiments, he'd been willing to put himself out there believing that some part of her wanted him as much as he wanted her, but he'd mistaken the alcohol in her system for desire in her eyes. She'd been drunk, and a moment of sobriety had saved her from his advances.

A loud shrill ringing from his pocket interrupts his thoughts and he pulls out the cell and holds it to his ear. "Booth"

"Hey sweetie… Listen is Bren with you?"

"No. I dropped her at her apartment a few hours ago. Why?"

"Well, it's just that…she isn't answering her cell and the phone keeps going onto her machine."

"Maybe she's out."

"Maybe, but when I called her earlier she specifically said that she was staying you go check on her, I'd go…but my car's in the shop."

Booth runs a hand over his face quickly and nods. "Ok. I'll call you once I see her."

Booth hangs up and replaces the cell in his pocket. He puts the beer down on the counter and lets out a deep breath, he hadn't planned on seeing her again so soon, but perhaps it would be better to see her tonight so that they can actually talk and smooth things over before work tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth jogs across the street to the front of Brennan's apartment building, as he nears the entrance he catches sight of a familiar face. Marcus. The blood drains from his stomach and a jealous anger courses through him. Marcus smiles politely at Booth as he nears him.

"Agent Booth…bit late to be working isn't it?"

"Visiting a friend." Booth's bitterness was evident in his tone and he could tell that Marcus was threatened by him on some sort of level, maybe due to Brennan, perhaps due to his attitude toward law enforcement. "I'd have thought you Dr types would be tucked up in bed at this late hour."

Marcus smiles sardonically. "Who says I wasn't tucked up in bed already?" Booth clenches his jaw. He steps up close to Marcus, into his personal space and smiles.

"I'm watching you buddy. I know all about Chicago… Watch your back, coz if you think for one second that she'll understand, you're wrong."

"We all have a past Agent Booth. Even you. And if tonight's anything to go by, I'm pretty sure she's close to forgiving me anything… Night agent."

Booth watches as Marcus walks away. His anger is boiling below the surface and his jaw hurts from being clenched for the entire exchange. Shaking his head he pushes into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan opens the door with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth, her eyebrows shoot up when she sees Both and she holds up a finger as she enters the bathroom to finish her task. Booth comes in and closes the door quietly behind himself. When she comes to greet him she smiles gently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what was so important you couldn't answer your phone."

"Sorry, forgot to take the auto machine answer thing off, Marcus came round and…"

"You know what Bones? Spare me the details."

She frowns at him and shakes her head in confusion. "Have I done something wrong?" He meets her eyes then, realising that no she hasn't, she can't help who she has feelings for and she is a consenting adult.

"No, Angela got worried when she couldn't reach you. I said I would make sure you were ok." He starts to head back to the door.

"You're going?"

He nods and opens the door. "Yeah, I'm not really in a company mood. Guess I'll see you at work."

She nods slowly, confusion still stretching across her features. She watches the door close and then stands glued to the spot staring at it, strangely believing that he is about to come back through it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan sits at her desk, her notebook open in front of her, her fingers tapping furiously on the keys as she updates her file notes. She feels Angela walk into the room but stubbornly refuses to look up from her current task, it isn't until Angela's hand pushes the lid of the notebook closed that Brennan finally sits back and acknowledges her presence. Angela sits down and starts to look at her nails, feigning a hurt expression, playing with a chipped piece of polish and mentally noting that she would need to fix it once back in her office.

"So…You go away for two days and don't call…Then when you get back and I call you say you are busy, and then you don't answer your machine because you are too busy cosying up to Marcus…..what gives sweetie?"

"I'm sorry Ange, I forgot to turn my ringer thing back on." Angela looks at Brennan and gives her a wide smile.

"It's ok, I forgave you last night…..So tell me..what happened with you and Booth? Cosy cabin up near the sea..just you, Booth and an open log fire.."

A panicked expression passes over Brennan's features quickly before she quickly corrects herself. "Nothing happened."

"Sweetie? Are you ok? You know people that lie, burn in hell."

"I don't believe in hell."

Angela rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Ok, people that lie to their best friends about their encounters with particular hot FBI agents, upset their friends greatly, especially when said friends would not hold back on details with you."

Brennan smirks and shakes her head. "Nothing happened Ange. Besides, I'm dating Marcus."

Angela's smile disappears and she leans forward seriously. "Sweetie, how much do you know about Marcus?"

A confused expression passes over her features and she folds her arms defensively. "Enough….has Booth put you up to this?"

"No, I just wanna make sure that you are safe with him, that's all."

"I'm fine Angela. And I won't deny being surprised, I would have thought you'd be happy that I have found someone to connect with."

"Someone like David?...All I am saying is that you should try and get to know him before doing anything stupid."

"Define stupid!" Brennan was out of her seat and her defensive posture would have been evident to anyone walking past the office.

"Keep your voice down Bren. Something stupid like…I dunno, sleeping with him?"

"Then you're a little late with your advice Angela."

As he entered the office he cursed himself silently and wonders why now of all moments he had chosen to drop by, a couple of seconds later and he would never have heard the conversation. It was obvious what he had walked into and he can see by Brennan's face that his company is probably not number one on her list. Angela spins in her seat to see Booth standing in the doorway, her face falls as she realises that he has heard everything and from the expression on his face she's not the only one who wishes he hadn't. Angela stands up quickly to move to him but he reaches into his pocket and pulls out his keys.

"I just forgot, I've got a meeting with Cullen..I'll drop by again later." He turns on his heel and leaves just as silently as he entered. Angela walks forward, but he is gone before she is able to reach him. Leaning against the door jamb of the office she glares back at Brennan who is busy positioning herself at her desk once again.

"Are you satisfied Bren? Don't you care?"

"About what?"

Angela draws a deep breath and waves her hand in dismissal before exiting the office. On her exit Brennan takes a deep shuddery breath. Booth had heard everything, her stomach churns and the sudden notion to vomit overwhelms her. Laying her head on the desk she closes her eyes and waits for the nausea to pass.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sits in the SUV in the Jeffersonian car park, the keys are in the ignition but he makes no effort to start the engine. His head rests against the back of the seat and his hands are stretched out in front of him gripping the wheel. She'd slept with Marcus Jones, he'd waited too long to tell her what he knew about her date, and now either way she would hate him for his knowledge. She'd hate him for telling her, and now she'd hate him for not telling her in time. He couldn't win, there was no way to win Temperance Brennan… she didn't want to be some prize, and that's not what he wanted her to be either. He just wanted her, that's all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zack and Hodgins sit on the sofa in her office staring at her nervously, she glances over the file at them, silently musing to herself that they must have spoken to Angela already.

"Are you absolutely certain about these results?"

Zack nods. Hodgins just looks at his hands.

"So the DNA and fibres that I brought here all match the ambassador's son?"

Hodgins, having accrued some courage over the past five seconds nods. "One of the hair strands that you gave me matched Joseph Robinson's DNA exactly. There were two types of blood on that one strand, his mother's and his father's. Kid has long hair, it suggests that he leaned over the bodies, close enough for his hair to touch them. But that only leaves one question.."

Brennan nods and closes the case file "Yeah. Where's the kid?"

Zack and Hodgins nod in synchrony. Brennan gives them an approving smile and nods towards the door. "You can go, let me know what else you find…..Oh and Zack, I want you to call Booth and let him know what you found…"

Zack and Hodgins stop at the doorway and Zack turns to her with a confused expression "Don't you normally tell Booth these things Dr Bren-"

"Not a problem Dr Brennan, we'll get onto it."

Hodgins grips Zack's arm and leads him out of the office. Brennan watches them walk down the stairs to the lab, Hodgins harshly whispering something to Zack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth jumps, startled by a sharp rap from the passenger side of the SUV. Looking across the space he sees Angela outside with a sympathetic smile on her face. She opens the door and climbs into the seat next to Booth closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry you walked in on that."

"Not as sorry as I am." He chuckles bitterly and she reaches across the seat to squeeze his hand. "You know..seeing him leaving her apartment last night was bad enough, you don't even wanna know how long I was kept awake last night imagining what happened.. I can't do this. I can't work with her like this. I can't concentrate, she's always in my head. It's becoming too much."

"I know." Angela looks at his hand in hers and then back at his face. "Which is why we need to tell her what we know."

His eyes quickly meet hers and confusion creeps in. "What is it exactly that _we_ know?"

"I know why you are too scared to tell her Booth. She won't blame you….. it's time to tell her about Marcus' other life."

Booth closes his eyes and wipes his hands over his face. "I can't Angela. Can't do it."

"If you don't then I will."

Booth turns to meet her eyes then and is about to speak when his cell phone rings. Pulling it form his pocket he flips it open and holds it to his ear. "Booth."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_We are sooooo close to finding out what Marcus' secret is. _


	9. Chapter 9

Booth lets his hand fall form his ear and snaps the cell shut. Angela watches him curiously. "I gotta go Ange. That was Zack, I've got something to go on." She nods at him and smiles.

"Ok, but think about what I said. She needs to know."

"What difference will it make now?"

"Booth –"

"I really need to get back to the bureau. If you want to tell her, be my guest." He turns the key in the ignition, Angela holds up her hands in defeat and gets out of the SUV. Closing the door she watches as Booth reverses out of the space and drives away. She looks at the ground shaking her head. She knows that he isn't going to tell Brennan anything, and she understands his reasons, it also highlights the fact that she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Folding her arms across her chest she heads back into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at his desk, Booth cradles his telephone receiver between his shoulder and ear whilst pushing keys on his keyboard.

"Uhu….. You are absolutely certain that the kid was with them?...Ever have any trouble with him? …….Yeah…. Well I appreciate your help sheriff….We're not sure, just investigating all possibilities. Thanks."

He replaces the handset and leans forward resting his chin on his folded hands as he examines the monitor in front of him. He frowns and chews his bottom lip in thought. Lifting the handset again he punches in a number and holds the set against his ear.

"Hey Jenkins? It's Booth, I need you to do some digging…. I need records of any financial activity within the past two weeks for a Joseph R Robinson, date of birth February twelfth, nineteen eighty two. I want you to do a check on financial activity from his parent's account too…. I'll need that information as soon as possible. Thanks"

He puts the phone back onto its cradle and looking at it contemplates calling Brennan to keep her updated. Shaking his head he focuses back on the information in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She left early, not wanting to have any more confrontations with Angela, and if Booth were to come looking for her she didn't especially want to have a confrontation with him in front of everyone else. Sitting here in her apartment she was at a loss for something to do. Zack and Hodgins were under strict orders to report in to her if they uncovered anything pertinent to the case. She had left Zack trying to identify the wound pattern on the soles of the feet of the remains and match them to a weapon, Hodgins on the other hand was categorising more soil samples.

Opening her notebook she ponders writing another chapter for her latest novel. Rubbing her chin she pulls up her internet search page and types in Marcus's name, her fingers hovers over the return key as she contemplates doing a background search. Letting out a breath she hits the delete key until his name disappears. She sits back and lets out a sigh. Whatever it is, she isn't interested. Marcus is a nice, genuinely interesting guy, successful in his field, intelligent….the word safe springs into her mind and a feeling of unease passes over her.

Her mind drifts back to the night in Maine, laughing easily with Booth in the bar… the moment in the hallway when she almost lost sight of herself as she contemplated foolishly offering herself up to him. She easily recalls the will power that it had taken to clear her mind of the haze that he had seemed to create in her mind as he stood before her bare chested, touching her. She shudders as she remembers just how easily his touch had stoked her desire, it had enthralled her and scared her all at the same time. Booth wasn't safe.. he scared her, it scared her how much she seemed to be losing herself to him…she'd experienced desire before, but he was creating so many different emotions at the same time that she couldn't categorise them quick enough to create a picture of what it was exactly that she had felt. Chiding herself she realises that those emotions are not confined to Maine alone. She's been aware of the change in their relationship for a while now, she just isn't ready to accept it for what it is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pinches the bridge of his nose and quickly lifts the handset form the cradle when it rings out. "Booth."

He listens intently and grabs a pen form the pen holder on his desk, furiously scribbling down details form his caller.

"Chicago! You're kidding…..Everything seems to be going down in Chicago right now….Never mind, when we was he spotted?...Okay, thanks Jenkins…I owe you."

Putting down the phone, Booth rips the paper from his notebook and folds it slipping it into his pocket. He pushes himself up form his desk and heads to the door grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair. Exiting his office and making his way to the elevators of the Hoover building he pulls his cell from his phone and jabs the elevator button, looking back at his phone he lets out a sigh and dials Brennan's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan climbs into the SUV and throws her holdall into the back seat, closing the door she buckles herself in and looks to Booth expectantly.

"So, what's going on?"

"Local PD are holding Jo Robinson, they can only hold him for 24 hours though, we need to get there and pin the murder of his parents on him before he walks."

"Why do cases always seem to get solved on a weekend?"

"Our flight leaves in an hour."

He purposefully doesn't meet her eyes. She notices but decides not to press him on it, they have a case to work on and any conflict between them might allow them to become sloppy. Instead she chooses to sit quietly and ride out the storm within. Booth fights his own private battle, fear threatening to swallow up his newly found courage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan stands on the other side of the one way mirror watching as Booth interrogates Joseph Robinson. He's a tall burly young man, his age is hidden by his strong features and unkempt appearance, but his eyes disturb her, cold and distant.

Booth has his back to her, his arm slung casually over the back of the seat next to him. Joseph regards him seemingly unaffected by the interrogation and his environment.

"Joseph, you don't seem all that concerned that your parents have been discovered murdered…tortured….thrown down a well to rot."

"What do you want me to say man? Life's a bitch."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know what you are talking about…. I ain't seen my parents in months. I've been in Chicago."

Booth leans forward over the table, almost as though he wants to whisper into Joseph's ear. A small smile spread over his features.

"Now now Joe. What's the point in lying? I already have a very reliable witness willing to testify that he saw you in Maine with your parents three weeks ago, you didn't see him, but he seen and knows you.. in fact, I believe you are very well acquainted with the Sheriff. Says you and he are old friends."

"He's mistaken."

Booth nods and sits back again. "See now, I thought you would say that. So I had one of my friends do some digging. We found some strands of your hair, covered in both parents blood….and before you say it, I know that's not enough to get a conviction, so I had a buddy of mine check out your financial background over the past few weeks. Shouldn't have stopped at that gas station in Maine to fill your tank, kinda gave it away that you were there."

"Ok, so I was in Maine. What does that prove?"

"Then there was the gas station in DC, two days before your fathers wallet was found hidden under a bush….minus the credit cards."

Joseph shifts uncomfortably in his chair. "So I made a stop."

Booth smiles and nods "Yes you did. Your prints were all over that wallet, and being his son, we thought nothing of it….But, at this exact moment in time, I am having security camera footage couriered to me from a liquor store where you've used the cards in the past 3 days….. I checked to make sure your dad had the cards on him in Maine, and sure enough, he comes up on the CCTV footage using them in the general convenience store."

"I'm saying nothing without a lawyer."

Booth gets up from his seat and straightens his tie. "I thought you'd say that Jo. Better start working on that plea. I got ya. I don't need to know why, I don't need to fully understand how right now….. I'm content just knowing that we got you." Booth looks around the room and pushes his hands into his pockets. "Better get used to these small rooms Jo….you're gonna be spending a lot of time in them."

Booth leaves the room. Brennan meets him outside of the door and they start to walk to the offices.

"Why did you say we had all of that evidence?"

"Because we can get it, and he doesn't know that we don't have it…. We've got him."

She nods. "Now what?"

"Well we give him time to speak to his lawyer, see what story he can spin, I'll arrange the PD to collect the evidence we need."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Wait in the car, I'll be out in a few minutes. There is somewhere I want to take you."

She frowns, hurt slightly that he isn't asking her to join him. She decides against pressing him on the issue and does as he has asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth pulls up outside of an impressive house in suburban Chicago. He turns off the engine and glances up at the house. Brennan follows his gaze and shrugs.

"What are you wanting to show me?"

"This is it."

He gets out of the car and she follows. Closing the door he leans against it and watches her. She stands looking between him and the house at the end of the garden path. "Go on Bones."

"I don't understand."

"Go knock on the door."

She frowns at him once again and then wanders up the path. He watches as she knocks on the door. She turns back to look at him and he refuses to meet her eyes instead concentrating on the ground. Turning back to the door her frown is replaced by an expression of confusion.

"Marcus?"

Marcus looks aghast at seeing her on his doorstep. A voice from inside the house prompts her to glance past him and inside. "Marcus honey, who is it?" A heavily pregnant woman stands at the end of a reception hall, hands supporting her stomach.

Marcus glances back at her and smiles as genuinely as possible. "No one sweetheart., it's no one." His eyes fall back on her and she can see the shame in them. She smiles bitterly as the pieces of the puzzle fall into place, he wipes a hand over his face and a gold band on his finger catches her attention. "Temperance…I can explain.."

"No. I can see it all plainly for myself."

She turns on her heel and marches back down the path towards Booth who has already started to climb into the SUV. Booth looks up the path to Marcus and his wife who has now joined him at the door. He watches as Marcus ushers them both inside and closes the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So there it is, it's out there. Goldpiece was on the money. Good on ya. Lol_


	10. Chapter 10

Booth knocks on the connecting door between his motel room and hers. After a couple of seconds of silence he leans his forehead against it. "Bones?"

"Go away Booth, I don't want to talk about it."

He closes his eyes and sighs. "Then we won't… we can talk about other things, maybe go get some dinner? You've hardly eaten all day."

"Booth, I just want to be by myself. I want to be alone."

He steps back from the door and walks backwards until he can sit on the bed. Waiting for a few moments in hope that she might change her mind and let him in, he is disappointed that she doesn't. He knows that she has a problem with letting herself close to anyone emotionally and guys like Marcus are just going to make it tougher for him to show her that he loves her. He knew that Robinson being in Chicago was pure luck, making her find out for herself was the best possible resolution to this situation, but he still felt like he hadn't done anything to help her. Just the idea of Marcus' hands on her was enough to make his skin crawl, his hands in her hair, his lips on the skin behind her ear. He'd imagined more than he cared to admit what she would feel like under him, and knowing that Marcus had that knowledge angered him. Grabbing his keys he pushes himself to his feet and leaves the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She lies on her bed replaying this afternoon out in her head. Happy not to have gotten too deeply involved with Marcus she is relieved to find herself unscathed by the experience. Her pride was hurt by his deceit, but her heart was not wounded and she is grateful for that. The real anger brews from her humiliation in front of Booth. From the fact that he knew before she did, that she looks like a fool in front of him now. She needs time until she can face him again, face the pity in his eyes, the sympathy in his touch so when she hears his door slam shut as he leaves the motel she is more than relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth sits in his car, watching, waiting. The campus is quiet at this time of night with very few students taking evening lectures, Booth is happy for the darkness and the quiet of the streets. A group of students exit the building laughing, one of the male students clowning around trying to impress the girls. Booth smirks as he watches them disappear towards the university accommodation, after a few more moments he sees his target exit the building. Marcus. His eyes narrow and he waits for Marcus to reach the bottom of the building steps. Getting out of the car he quickly makes his way across the road, nearing Marcus who is oblivious, juggling his books while searching for his car keys in his pocket. Booth puts his hand on Marcus' shoulder and forces him around, as quickly as Marcus has turned to encounter his assailant Booth's fist has connected with his face. Marcus looks up at Booth from his new position on the ground, his books sprawled around him. Booth holds his fist as the pain courses through his knuckles and smirks at Marcus who is now looking at the blood covering the tips of his fingers.

"Well, Agent Booth, I'm pretty sure that they call that assault in every state."

"Yeah, me too. But you see, if you don't want your wife finding out about your little secret, then I am sure you'll be more than happy to keep mine."

Marcus pushes himself to his feet to meet Booth eye to eye. Booth steels his gaze and leans in close to whisper. "If you come anywhere near her again, I'll make sure she's the one to ID your body." Marcus searches Booth's eyes for any hesitation and on seeing none nods slowly. "Stay out of her life Dr. Like I said, I've been watching you… Now if I were you, I'd get cleaned up..wouldn't want to worry that pretty wife of yours would you?"

Booth starts to back up, Marcus watches after him. "She wasn't worth it….. All this hassle for a quick lay, and I didn't even get that…. What a joke."

Booth steps back up to the man and Marcus flinches, satisfied that he has made his point he smiles and steps back again. "She's worth it. It's you that didn't meet standards."

"She's too good for you Agent Booth."

"Booth turns on his heel and heads to the car. "I know." Marcus stoops down to pick up his books and papers, watching Booth get into the car and drive past he picks up his keys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying on her bed in the darkness of the room she sees the lights of Booth's rental car shine through the window as he parks up outside of the rooms. The engine dies and she hears him close the door and enter into his room. The sudden rumbling in her stomach makes her hope that he has brought food to his room and she has the sudden urge to finally face him and scavenge some of his dinner. Pushing herself up she goes to the connecting door and pulls it open, Booth is sitting on his bed with a pack of ice pressed against his hand. She frowns and sits next to him on the bed, he refuses to meet her eyes and she instead settles for lifting the pack from his hand to wince at the bruises covering his knuckles.

"What happened Booth?"

He shrugs. "You want the truth or should I make something up?" Her eyes meet his.

"The truth."

He sighs. "Okay, if you must know, Marcus' face hurt my fist." He ventures to look up at her then, expecting anger he is stunned to see mirth in her eyes.

"I hope you didn't hit him too hard."

"Hard enough to cause me a world of pain." His eyes soften as he regards her. "Hard enough to make sure that the son of a bitch never gets to hurt you again."

The humour disappears from her eyes and she places the pack back onto his hand, holding his palm and the pack between her hands. Her eyes focus on her task. "You must think I'm a fool."

He is taken aback by the statement and he places a finger under her chin to bring her eyes level with his. His features solemn and honest. "Hey…. I don't think you're a fool. You couldn't have known. He's the ass in this. Not you. I could never think that of you."

"Then why can't I do relationships?"

Her question is innocent but all of a sudden his head is swimming with answers and he is certain form the look on her face that his eyes must be crowded with emotions. He withdraws his finger and closes his eyes. Looking back at her he smiles genuinely.

"There is nothing wrong with you Temperance. Nothing at all. One day, one day you are going to fall in love with someone who knows exactly how lucky he is to be loved by you, and you are going to prove yourself wrong, and me right." He chuckles quietly. "That may be a cold day in hell, not when someone falls in love with you, but when you're wrong and I'm right."

She smiles at him gratefully and shakes her head. "I guess I have some serious ass-kissing to do with Angela." He chuckles.

"Nah, she knows that you're sorry."

"But I lied to her."

"Whatever it was, I'm sure she'll forgive you."

Brennan gets up form the bed and walks over to the window staring out into the courtyard. Booth watches her from the bed. "Bones?"

"I told her that I slept with Marcus…. She was trying to tell me that I needed to find out more about him, I got angry.. I thought she was treating me like a child. I didn't see that she was trying to protect me." He watches as she hugs her arms around herself and turns to face him.

"So you didn't sleep with him?" He decides not to let her in on the fact that he already knows this piece of information form his encounter with Marcus earlier this evening. She shakes her head and he has to fight hard to hold in the sigh of relief at her affirmation.

"He came over and, it was going that way… but, I froze… I felt like I was doing something wrong. I told him that I needed some time, to work something out."

"Work out?"

She smiles nonchalantly "Oh, I don't know. Just a stupid gut feeling. It was nothing…. I'm hungry."

He rolls his eyes at her in mock "Bones, you're always hungry."

"Pizza?"

"Already on it's way. I ordered on my way back…should be here soon."

He shuffles up the bed until his back is against the headboard and picks up the remote flicking on the TV, looking over at her he smiles gently and pats the space on the bed next to him.

"Come on Bones, I'll explain what the moving pictures mean to you."

She smiles at him brightly and walks over to join him. Settling on the bed next to him he nudges her with his shoulder before flicking through the channels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Couldn't let Marcus get away with it all, could we?_


	11. Chapter 11

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to adjust the barrage of light that was fighting its way through his lids. Yawning he tries to stretch but is quickly aware of her body lying next to him. The only part of their body touching is their feet, but he is suddenly very awake. His eyes roam over her slowly, her auburn hair spills over his pillows and her open mouth is half pressed into one of them, faint snoring and drool completing the picture. A picture he could get very used to seeing every day. He smiles gently as he watches her slumber, amazed that she is truly comfortable enough in his presence to be sleeping so heavily. It strikes him as funny that none of his past love interests were ever comfortable enough with him to get to a point where they were drooling on his pillow.

He watches as her chest rises and falls with every steady breath that she takes, her full, albeit open, lips had given him many a fantasy on a lonely night. Her perfect nose and strong features all added up beautifully to create the face of Temperance Brennan, a face that had almost taken his breath away the first time he had lain eyes on it. He hadn't always been aware of his feelings for the difficult, literal anthropologist partner but lying here next to her now, her foot curled between his, he can't imagine never having loved her.

The shrill ring of the telephone brings the room to life and her eyes open slowly, mouth closing in unison. He leans across her and brings the receiver to his ear watching her wipe the drool from her chin with the back of her hand.

"Booth…..Okay, good…..we're on our way. Be there in an hour."

He leans across her again and replaces the receiver on its cradle before resting his head on his arm and smiling at her.

"Morning sunshine."

She smiles "Morning Booth…. I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."He waves his hand to tell her that he didn't mind. She winces slightly and reaches her hand behind her, after a few wiggles of her hips she brings the hand back around now grasping the TV remote. "Ouch."

"Doesn't own a TV yet still hogs the remote….typical…. We need to get ready, the tapes have been couriered to the station. Someone in the lab is reviewing them right now, Robinson's lawyer is there with him now. They think he'll be ready to give a statement soon.. hopefully a confession."

She yawns and stretches, her arm narrowly missing Booth's head, he grabs it in defence. "Hey." She smiles apologetically.

"I need a shower…. I think that was the best sleep I have had in a while."

He watches her push herself from the bed and stretch when she stands up. "You must have needed it." Secretly he is hoping it has something to do with her proximity to him during her sleep. "Anyway, go get a shower, I'm gonna do the same. Then we'll leave in about twenty minutes."

She nods and starts to head to her room, stopping at the connecting room she watches him switch the television off, he looks up at her in question. "You okay Bones?"

"Yeah…. I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"For being someone I can trust not to lie to me."

He smiles and watches her disappear and close the connecting door behind her. Though touched by her rare display of sentiment, he can't help but feel a bit guilty for knowing that he isn't being entirely honest with her. If he were, then she would know how he feels about her. Sighing he heads into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan looks at the stills taken from the CCTV footage and smiles triumphantly at Booth. "We got him."

"Yeah we did… We just better hope he doesn't try and make this any harder than it has to be and comes clean… They are taking his statement right now, so we should know in an hour or so. His lawyer has seen the pictures in your hand so it shouldn't be long."

Booth is cut off by Brennan's phone ringing. She pulls the cell out and holds it to her ear. "Zack…what have you got?... A pocket knife, you're certain? Great work Zack, I'll see you soon."

Pocketing the phone again she looks up at Booth. "You might want to check the possessions taken away from Joe. See if he has a pocket knife, can be analysed for DNA left on the blade, it's what he used to torture his parents…"

A detective appears behind her and Booth nods at her to make her aware of his presence. "Agent Booth, Dr Brennan. We got a full confession, he's pleading guilty… Turns out they had a fight over money, he got angry and tried to frighten them into giving him some, things got out of hand. He's accepting full responsibility, against his lawyer's advice… Just thought you might wanna know."

"Thanks Detective. We'll be up in a minute to tie up some loose ends then."

The detective nods and leaves them alone. "So much for the pocket knife then."

Booth smiles at her. "How about we finish this up, then head home?"

Nodding she agrees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sweeps into her apartment with her bag towing behind her and kicks the door closed behind her, with a satisfied smile she drags the bag into her bedroom.

Coming back through to the living area she shrugs off her jacket and drops it onto the sofa before falling onto it with as much grace as the garment next to her. She's happy to be home, relieved that she finally has some time to rest, to think..about everything with Marcus, how she can apologise to Angela…about the escalating feelings that she is having for Booth. The time that they had spent alone together had been both brilliant and torturous at the same time. She isn't used to having such a conflict warring inside her, so coming to any conclusions about how to resolve the situation is almost impossible. She is saved from her journey into in-depth analytical hell by a knock at the door. Her head snaps up to stare at the wooden barrier between herself and the body on the other side, and after a hesitant few seconds she gets to her feet to answer. On reaching for the handle she silently prays that Booth is not the mystery caller. Pulling the door open she is relieved to see Angela on the other side. The sympathetic smile on Angela's face lifts an invisible weight from her shoulders as they both reach for one another for a hug.

"I'm sorry we fought Angela."

"Me too Sweetie, I wish that we'd had the guts to tell you."

Parting from each other, Angela enters the apartment and Brennan closes the door after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He sips his beer and glances at the Buick in front of him; wiping a greasy arm across his forehead to remove rivulets of sweat that had collected under his hairline he manages to smear a line of dark grease across it. Glancing up at the clock of the garage and contemplates calling her, he glances down at his cell on the workbench and taps the beer bottle against his lips as he mulls over what to do, placing the beer down onto the bench he moves his hand to hover above the cell, biting his lip he settles for the wrench beside it and moves to slide underneath the engine of the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angela fills her wine glass and then tops up Brennan's. Brennan smiles in appreciation before lifting the glass to her lips.

"So…. You were coming out of the bathroom and?"

"He was on his way in. He stopped to wipe some paste from my lip and then… then… I don't know. I can't describe it"

Angela sinks further into the sofa with a coy smile playing on her lips. "Try sweetie, I can feel this going somewhere good."

"I think he wanted to kiss me."

Angela almost sprays her mouthful of wine all over Brennan's laptop as she sits bolt upright, she covers her mouth and places her glass on the table as she sputters and tries to regain her composure. Brennan watches her with amused eyes. "He wanted to kiss you!...Well, I mean, of course he did….. Did you want him to kiss you?"

Brennan looks at her hands and hides her eyes from her friend. "No."

"Tempe." Angela's warning tone makes her glance up.

"Yes." Her eyes immediately drop to the glass in her hands. "But then all at the same time, I was scared.. I mean it's Booth."

Angela puts her hand on Brennan's wrist making her meet her eyes. She smiles widely and nods. "Yeah…it's Booth." Her voice is quiet and she speaks the words almost as though she is revealing the answer to the world's deepest secret. Brennan's eyes fill with unshed tears brought on by her instant confusion.

"I don't know what this is Ange… I don't know what I am feeling. Or why I'm feeling it. He's my partner, my friend…. He's annoying, arrogant, self involved…. He always has to be right..and"

"And, he's saved your life on more than one occasion, he's caring, charming, courageous, smart, funny…….and he loves you."

Brennan looks at her friend and nods slowly. "I don't think he loves me though Angela."

Angela pushes herself up from the sofa and looks down at her friend. "I know he does, he told me so." Brennan lets out a shuddery breath. "Are you in love with him Bren?" Looking back up at her friend, her eyes mist with unshed tears again and she nods slowly.

"I've tried so hard to not be. I can't help it. I just want things to go back to the way they were before Booth, I want it to be us in the lab, you, me Zack and Jack… I don't want to have to deal with these feelings."

Reaching down and pulling her friend to her feet, Angela places her hands on Brennan's shoulders. "I know it's scary sweetie, but unless you deal with this head on, it isn't going to get any better. It'll probably get worse…."

"What should I do"

Reaching down and holding up Brennan's jacket she smiles. "It's time to tell him."

Brennan takes the jacket from her and stares at it "I can't."

"Sweetie. He was really hurt with the whole Marcus thing. I wish you could have seen what that did to him. He loves you Bren, he just doesn't believe that he'll ever be good enough for you…. I want you to go and tell him, tell him everything that you told me…. Tell him that you are scared. He'll understand."

Brennan looks at the jacket in her hand and places her glass on the table, swinging the jacket over her shoulders, Angela reaches forward and pulls open the clasp holding Brennan's hair, at her friends inquisitive gaze she smiles "He prefers your hair down."

She blushes slightly and Angela leans forward to give her a hug. "Now, give him a huge smooch for me… And you should call a cab, don't drive, we don't need you getting arrested on the way over to his place." Brennan smiles and watches as Angela waves and leaves the apartment.

She takes a deep breath and stares at the closed apartment door as she summons some courage to face her greatest fear. Rejection.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry it's taken so long to update guys, have just been enjoying reading other author's stories for a while. Siapom and Goldpiece, loving your latest. **

**Only those ones are coming to mind coz I've just finished reading their updated chapters, but I've got so many favourites at the moment. If anyone has any recommendation let me know, otherwise guys, read and review….. it keeps me warm during my long cold Scottish nights. :D**


	12. Chapter 12

When she steps out of the cab and slams the door closed she stands for a moment staring nervously at the Booth's home. Wiping her hands on her jeans she lets out a nervous breath and walks up to the front door, unable to mount the steps to his house and actually knock on the door she finds herself frozen there. Staring at the front door almost as though he will be able to tell that she's there, waiting. Rocking on the balls of her feet she bites her lip and turns to walk away. She physically jolts when she sees Booth standing a few feet from her wiping his hands on a rag, a baseball hat sitting backwards on his head and a confused smile on his face.

"Were you even going to knock Bones?...That's a door, that's how they work..You know, you knock, someone answers." He walks over to her and she clears her throat nervously.

"Booth…Didn't anyone ever tell you not to creep on people?"

"I didn't, I called your name… You were zoned out. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was, um.. just passing by."

He chuckles slightly and ducks his head nodding, not wanting to press her into answering him. She nods to the rag and the grease covering his face.

"What are you up to?"

Looking up at her his face breaks out into a huge grin and he holds his hand out to her, she follows him around the side of the house to the garage and turns on the light. She peers around him and sees the Buick sitting there. Looking back at her his grin widens as he sees the delight in her eyes.

"Remember I told you I fix up classic cars?...Well this is my latest." She walk past him and runs her hand over the hood of the car glancing inside. "It's a…"

She looks up at him from her crouching position in front of the passenger window and smiles "A 1947 Buick Super…..I know."

"Bones, I think I just got a little turned on…." He misses the furious blush that graces her features as she ducks her head to look back inside the car. "I didn't know you were into cars?"

She stands and shakes her head meeting his eyes. "I'm not, my dad had one. It was his pride and joy. Baby blue with cream leather seats. I don't remember much from my childhood, but that car…."

He beams at her "Pretty unforgettable huh?" She nods, he pops the hood on the car and lets her look inside at the engine. "Pure American muscle Bones…. I just finished up the engine, now Eddie my paint guy is coming to collect it, it's being sprayed tonight and the interior detailing is being completed tomorrow. Hence why there aren't any seats."

She closes the hood carefully and leans against the car, a small smile graces her lips. "So, you restore these cars and then what?.. Sell them?"

"Yeah… Pretty much. I can't keep them all, and the profit pays for a new car to restore, all of the restoration process and then whatever's left over is a plus for me, to take Parker somewhere.. or treat myself to a new suit."

She rolls her eyes. "What colour is she gonna be?"

"Racing red, white leather interior with a red trim… Anyway, before I bore you to death with my enthusiasm, wanna head inside? I'll get you a beer." She nods and follows him in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brennan walks around the lounge looking at the pictures of Parker and Booth, picking up a picture she stares at it intently before surmising that it must be of Booth's family. She places her beer bottle on the table and fingers the picture. A wave of sadness overcomes her as she takes in the smiling faces from the Christmas family portrait of a perfect family, his perfect family.

Booth walks into the lounge behind her towelling his hair dry, his greasy overalls replaced by a heather gray tee and faded jeans. His hands stop there motion as he watches her staring wistfully at his picture. "Christmas 2000. First year that my parents managed to get all of us kids together."

She places the picture back onto the table and picks her beer up again. Booth moves over to the table and picks up his own, tossing his towel onto the wooden floor he walks over to her with a concerned look on his face. She watches him quietly and doesn't flinch or move away when his hand reaches out to her arm.

"You okay? You've been through a lot lately."

"I'm fine Booth… I really am okay."

"Good, so what do you say to me rustling us up something good to eat?"

"Like what?"

"I make a mean sandwich." He smiles and she nods matching his mood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth lets out a yawn and Brennan watches him guiltily. She pushes herself up from the sofa and lifts her jacket. "I didn't mean to keep you up…" He reaches out and grabs her wrist gently, she looks at him in question.

"You aren't. I'm glad you came… I just wonder if you are ready to tell me why you did?"

She looks at his hand on her wrist and quietly tries to form a coherent sentence in her head to explain to him the reason for her visit this evening. The only sound to leave her lips is a gentle sigh. Booth lets go of her hand and stands up until his face is level with her own. His proximity has a dizzying effect and she finds her head too heavy to lift.

"Bones, I'm getting worried. If this is about Marcus, then you can talk to me about it.. I'm always here for you..no matter what you need to –"

His last words is drowned by her lips on his, her actions were so swift that he doesn't have time to react to her, as his vision starts to clear she has already backed away from him and is heading to the door, he shakes his head in awe and jogs after her, he leans his head against the door to prevent her from opening it, her back is to him and her head hangs low, using his free hand he turns her around to face him. Lifting her eyes to meet his he is taken aback by the fear and raw emotion that he can see swimming in them, he runs his hand down her jaw, his thumb resting on the corner of her mouth. Finding themselves in the very same situation as they had been in a hallway in Maine not too long ago, he smiles gently.

"This is what I should have done that night." He lowers his lips to her and presses a gentle chaste kiss on her lips. Her audible sigh encourages him further and he pulls her closer to him, their kiss deepening, his heart racing faster, his fingers curl into her hair and her fingers dig into the skin of his shoulders as they cling to each other. Pulling back reluctantly he rests his forehead against hers. She smiles and exhales a long shuddery breath.

"I didn't know how to tell you." He chuckles and places a kiss on her forehead.

"I think you were very eloquent Bones. I wouldn't have thought of any better way to find out…. I've imagined this moment a hundred times, and I can't think of a single word to say."

She pulls back and looks at him confused. "But you're speaking." He smiles and shakes his head.

"Yeah..yeah I am."

A knock at the door causes them both to start and Booth smiles apologetically as she makes room for him to open the door. She steps around him and further into the hallway.

"Yeah, hey Eddie… She's in the garage. I'll come with you, there's some things I need to show you about the hood." Turning back to Brennan he smiles and kisses her forehead. "Don't go anywhere."

She shakes her head and watches him exit with a dark haired man beside him. Touching her lips she is surprised at her recent actions. Her heart is pounding in her ears and her stomach feels light and empty… letting out a satisfied sigh she shrugs her jacket off and walks back through to the lounge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth draws light patterns on her naked back as she lies facing him in bed, she smiles sedately and yawns, kissing her shoulder he slides closer to her and kisses her gently.

"Time for sleep Bones."

"Yeah."

He closes his eyes and smiles contentedly. "Just you drool away to your heart's content."

She smirks and slaps his arm gently. Opening one eye he looks at her in amusement. Both close their eyes and drift off into dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One Week Later….._

Booth nervously leads Brennan into the commercial garage, he scans the area for Eddie and placing a hand on her back guides her to the mechanic. Eddie puts his tools down on a nearby bench and nods at Booth.

"Hey Eddie, here to pick her up."

"Yeah, keys are in the office Seeley…she's out back."

"Thanks man."

He holds up a finger to Brennan indicating that she is to stand where she is and wait for him, she watches as he bounds up some steps and into a small office room, after a couple of seconds he is out of the office and gesturing for her to join him. They walk to the back of the garage and Booth takes a deep breath. She watches him quizzically.

"You always get this nervous when you are seeing a finished car?"

He shakes his head. Pushing open the door he steps through and takes her hand pulling her with him. Her eyes scan the lot for his red Buick. "I don't see it."

He comes up behind her and points a finger over her shoulder to allow her to follow his line of sight. "It's because she's baby blue Bones." Her breath hitches in her throat and she slowly walks away from him and towards the car. On reaching it she glances inside, it is indeed a baby blue Buick, with cream leather seats. She looks back at him in question, her face is a palette of emotions and he holds out the keys to her.

"She's yours…" Her eyes widen and she goes to protest but he places a finger on her lips. "yes you can." She slowly walks into his arms, her eyes close as she places her head against his chest. "I love you Temperance."

She looks up at him then and he is afraid that he has let his emotions get the better of him and scared her away. Her bright smile eases his mind, her reply makes his heart soar. "I love you too." He crushes his lips to hers in passionate kiss, pulling back breathless he hands the keys to her.

"Can we please try this baby out before I die of anticipation?"

She gives him a one thousand watt smile and grabs the keys from his hand. "I'm driving."

He smiles and follows her to the car. "Yes Ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that's all folks. This is now a complete story. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for staying with me for so long. Not long til season 2 wooooooooooo**


End file.
